


3) Cruise Ship

by endof_theline



Series: AU Yeah August 2019 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Drunk Steve Rogers, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Sharing a Bed, Tony Stark Has A Heart, oops I just seem to like that trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endof_theline/pseuds/endof_theline
Summary: Day three and still going with Cruise Ship: Stony on a cruise ship with a dash of a/b/o dynamics and bed sharing because I have a type apparently.





	3) Cruise Ship

It had been a fun formal evening for the Omega, he had persuaded the waiting staff to let him sit with his mated friends instead of staying with a random Alpha or on his own. He loved his friends and the cruise that he had been encouraged to join them on, but thanks to the dynamics and laws the world followed it meant that he couldn’t stay with them, not even on the same deck as them.

The Omegas had two decks to themselves where they slept and had shared shower rooms, the Omegas had the higher decks because society thought they were more delicate and their stomachs can’t handle the rough seas like Alphas can. The decks below them were for Betas, mated couples and their pups, however this was an adults only cruise so there were no pups on board, and then the lowest floors were for the Alphas on board since they were the toughest and could stand the seas easier than the other dynamics.

Most of the dining areas are between the Omega decks and Beta decks so that the Alphas didn’t have an excuse to be up on the Omega decks, the crew on board are also meant to try and keep Alphas away from the Omegas’ area if they see them going over there too.

That’s probably why a group of young looking Omegas were stood together, shaking a little and whispering nervously, as they watched a massive blonde Alpha sitting on the floor with his back against a door, quietly howling.

“Is that your room?” Tony asked the group who all startled but settled as soon as they scented that he was an older Omega, he pushed a more comforting scent that helped ease the younger ones nerves.

“N-No, we’re two along but he’s drunk a-and one of the Omegas on this deck tr-tried to get him to move and he growled at him!” The smallest squeaked making Tony’s heart melt reluctantly as he loosened his tie slightly and pushed the hair out his eyes.

“How about you guys walk behind me and I’ll distract him so you can get past?” Tony offered and the group all looked between themselves before nodding and following along behind Tony like ducklings, the Alpha immediately growled at Tony when stepped up close and he looked stunned when Tony just growled back at him “What are you doing here?”

“This is the Alpha deck, what are  _ you  _ doing here?” The blonde growled at him in return, puffing out his chest and moving to stand up. Tony pushed the smallest Omega straight past the Alpha and the others followed with whimpers escaping their throats as they ran past “HEY!”

“Leave them alone, asshole! This  _ is  _ the Omega floor, you’re drunk and lost” He huffed and managed to catch a glimpse of the Omega group rushing into their room and slamming the door shut.

“What? How di- Oh shit” The Alpha whined pitifully and slumped back down, Tony flicked his eyes up and realised that the man was leaning on  _ his _ room door so he’s going to have to see the Alpha off “I’m sorry, my friends wanted to keep drinking and they weren’t drunk so one of them pressed the button for me, they must have pressed the wrong button on purpose so I look like an idiot”

“Oh, well I guess that’s better than what I first thought, I thought you were just trying to track down an Omega” Tony sat down with him and gave him a sympathetic smile “You should say sorry to those young Omegas though, you really frightened them by growling like that”

“I thought they were on the wrong floor, I was trying to protect them” He whined sadly as he dropped his head into his hands, Tony finally managed to pick his scent up and realised that he had bumped into this Alpha before “You’re the Alpha that helped me yesterday! When those guys put my glasses on the high shelf that I couldn’t reach”

“Oh yeah, they won’t bother you anymore Omega, it’s alright now” The blonde nodded and a comforting little purr slipped from his mouth making Tony giggle a little bit “How come you’ve not got them on? Did someone else take them?”

“No, I’ve got contact lens in, but thank you, Alpha, for looking out for me” Tony purred back to him which relaxed the man easily, it was a little mean for Tony to be praising and purring at a strange Alpha but no one was here to watch and the man’s upset and drunk so he needed to do anything to coax him “Can I offer a glass of water and maybe something for your head?”

“That would be real nice of you” He hummed and clumsily stood up with Tony’s help, the Omega guided him away from the door and let them in making the Alpha whine desperately again as he followed Tony inside.

Tony was forever thankful for his mother making sure he never left clothes thrown about and the next time he sees the steward that cleans his room, he promises to thank them again. An Omega of his standing could never be caught dead having a messy room, especially showing it to an unmated Alpha, the blonde had instantly scented the room as he walked in and was letting out a pleased rumble now.

“I’ll fetch you a drink and a painkiller, you just have a sit down” Tony guided him to sit on the sofa when the Alpha had started to walk to the bed, he noticed how the man watched him running around to take care of him and rolled his eyes at the behaviour, typical Alpha “It’s not polite to stare and definitely not when you don’t even know my name”

“Right, right, I’m sorry, you’re just-” The Alpha dropped his head in an unexpected move, looking ashamed of himself now and too much like a kicked puppy for Tony’s taste.

“I’m just, what?” Tony asked as he placed the glass down with the tablets on the side table, a part of his brain wanted to sit on the Alpha’s thick thighs and cheer him up while the rational part of his brain screamed that it was a bad idea.

“You’re very beautiful, I know I shouldn’t stare at you and I’m very sorry for it, I just- you’re stunning” He said all to honestly making Tony go scarlet and the Omega’s impulse gave in as he slid into the Alpha’s lap, bracing himself to hit the floor or to get smacked in general, but the Alpha just snapped his head up and yelped “Omega!”

“Tony” He said softly and with a smile on his lips “My name’s Tony, you’re not like any Alpha I’ve ever met before” Tony hadn’t met many Alphas that were kind to Omegas before, that didn’t either treat them like dirt under their shoe or something so fragile that he needs to be treated like fine china.

“Thanks I think?” He cocked his head slightly “My name’s Steve, Steve Rogers” Tony rolled the name around his head and when no red flags came up, he grinned brighter and had to lean up a little to really meet Steve’s eyes.

“Well Steve, Steve Rogers, would you like to share my bed for the night? I’d hate for you to get lost on the ship again and it would give your mean friends a bit of a fright, not to mention coming back to them scenting like me” Tony offered innocently and ignored the dark look that flashed in Steve’s eyes “Not like that, not until you’re sober, Alpha. Want you to still like me in the morning”

“I’m sure I will” He rumbled but stopped in a heartbeat when Tony pushed him back, feeling the smaller man tense up and prepare to get away “In the morning. Thank you sweet Omega, thank you Tony” Steve ran his nose through his hair and let out a purr, happily accepting the drink and medicine before putting it down to side.

Tony bashfully stood and ran to his bed, picking up a pair of soft, cotton trousers and running into the little bathroom. Steve chuckled and glanced around the small room with a smile on his face, it was much like his own room but there was a large mirror behind the small television and rows of little skincare and make up bottles and containers lined it. There was a stack of books on one side of the bed and by the look of them, Tony enjoyed sci-fi stories which meant he would get on great with a few of his friends.

The bathroom door opened to reveal Tony stood shyly in the doorway in his cotton trousers, his suit carefully folded in his arms that were hiding his bare chest as he pressed the clothes to him, a pair of round glasses on his nose making him look younger and sweeter - though Steve had thought Tony couldn’t have look sweeter even if he tried before then.

“Before you truly make up your mind, I have to show you something” Tony said, voice matching his body as he tried to make himself as small as possible, Steve nodded slowly and watched as Tony hesitantly lower his arms to show a scar over his heart. It was deep and ragged, but obviously well looked after as it didn’t look painful or raw like some Steve had seen.

“Sweet Omega, I’m honored you trust me with this, but it does not change my mind at all. Did someone do this to you?” Steve purred out to Tony who was looking at his feet instead, he nodded but never looked at Steve “May I touch you?” Tony’s eyebrows furrowed briefly but he nodded again and let out a shocked gasp when Steve’s big hands were placed on him, one over his scar and the other on his hip “Must have been a fool to harm you, someone so idotic to harm such a sweet man, you are so caring for someone who has been hurt”

“You’re drunk” Tony giggled when Steve snuffled Tony’s hair again and pushed the much bigger man away when he blew his hair “You’ll mess it up!”

“You’re going to sleep, no one will know but me” Steve teased him but Tony pushed his chest again and whined at him which just made Steve laugh merrily, ignoring that possessive pang in his chest to avoid scaring the Omega with his already intense feelings as he stripped off his shirt and kept his shorts on, leaving his shoes by the door. 

The Omega crawled into bed and waited for Steve to lay down before wriggling closer to him, Tony yelped when Steve wrapped his arms around him and wrestled him to lay against Steve’s chest on their sides. Steve let Tony settle in his arms after flicking the light off and carefully putting Tony’s glasses away for him before going to ask if this was okay, if his newly found Omega was comfortable when Tony let out a quiet huff of air and a soft purr that rumbled sweetly in Steve’s ears as the pair fell asleep.

Both falling asleep with sleepy, sweet smiles on their lips and excited expectations for the morning… 

**Author's Note:**

> Something I'm more comfortable writing today and a little bit longer too. Tomorrow will be interesting since I have a few ideas for it already, but who knows what I'll eventually come out with :D
> 
> Feedback is always welcome with open arms!


End file.
